


I walk off stage cause this whole play is more than I can take

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [3]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Based on a song, Break Up, Comfort, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Intermission, Klaine (mentioned), Kurt Hummel (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, big time rush - Freeform, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: He’s laughing and doesn’t look at his screen before the swipes right to accept the call. “Hello, Blaine…” It’s Kurt. The chapter where Blaine and Kurt talk about why their relationship ended (because I refuse to accept the "Blaine cheated"-storyline for my beautiful boy!). Sebastian overhears and comforts Blaine after. Well, he tries.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I don’t hate Klaine and I felt the need to give them the proper ending they deserved. Also, like I said: This will hurt a little. It hurt just writing it (mostly because my heart aches when I imagine Blaine crying). So let’s grab some tissues and just dive in. Title taken from Big Time Rush’s “Intermission” (listen to it on YouTube, it’s beautiful).

It’s already dark outside when Sebastian heads back to the dorms after Lacrosse practice. His whole body aches and he just wants a very hot shower and to crawl under the sheets. He is about to head upstairs when he stops. _What was that sound?_

He tilts his head and listens. There it was again! Is it… someone sniffing? Sebastian’s about to turn back towards the stairs, deciding that it’s none of his business, when he hears a “I know, Kurt, but you don’t – “ and the voice cracks. Wait. He knows that voice. Why is Blaine crying in the dark? Sebastian walks closer to where Blaine’s voice came from, all thoughts of _It’s none of your business_ and _What about the hot shower?_ forgotten at the sound of pain that was laced into the small sentence Sebastian overheard. _What did Hummel do? I thought they broke up…_

“Kurt I – “, another sniff, “I never said that and I’m sorry if this how you felt but you could’ve talked to me!” A shuddering breath. “I loved you, of course, I would’ve listened!”

Blaine’s voice is hardly above a whisper and it seems like it’s hard to breath for him. Anger boils in Sebastian’s belly but it deflates just as suddenly when he’s close enough to see Blaine curled up on one of the couches in a dark corner of the Dalton building. He doesn’t look good. Even though there’s only moonlight to brighten the darkness of the approaching night, Sebastian can see wetness on the smaller boy’s cheeks, more tears shimmering in his big eyes. Blaine looks… heartbroken – and Sebastian doesn’t dare move any closer, not really hiding but also not in plain sight for Blaine to notice him.

“You were already gone, Kurt, even before. Before you left, you were already gone and I just, I don’t know, I couldn’t live with that… it wasn’t about compliments, I was about – closeness. You were still here but all you kept talking is about was how you couldn’t wait to leave, and I thought, I felt like you were already gone.”

Blaine falls silent for a while. Sebastian can’t hear what Kurt says on the other end of the line, but he sees Blaine shrinking even more on the couch, shaking his head, mumbling “That’s not the point…”.

He contemplates to go over if only to grab the phone and give Hummel a piece of his mind when a sentence shakes him out of his thoughts.

“Sebastian has nothing to do with that.”

_Huh, what?_

“I went back to Dalton because Dalton has always been my home, Kurt. You know how it… helped me heal back then when I was hurt.”

 _Back then? When? When Blaine was still at Dalton?_ Sebastian doesn’t know exactly what happened to make Blaine transfer to Dalton in the first place, he just knows that _something_ had happened, and that it wasn’t for the private school education and pretty uniforms.

“Of course, I like Sebastian, he’s my friend! Do I think he’s handsome and smart? Yes. Was it flattering to be approached by a handsome and smart boy? Yes. Did it mean anything? No.”

_Ouch._

“No, Kurt, it didn’t mean anything because as handsome and smart as he is, I was in love with you and I would’ve never done that to you!” All of a sudden, Blaine sits up straighter, shoulders tensing.

“Don’t. Don’t compare my friendship with Sebastian to what you did with Chandler.”

_Chandler? Wait, did Hummel…? No way!_

“It’s not the same. _I_ liked the way he made me feel good about myself, _you_ genuinely liked the guy and tried to keep it a secret. I was always open about everything I discussed with Sebastian.”

Sebastian feels coldness creep up his spine. _Everything?_ He had told Blaine so much he never told anyone else, about his parent’s divorce, why he missed Paris, even about Frédéric… Sebastian shakes his head. No, Blaine wouldn’t betray his trust like that. He never talked about Frédéric, not even when it happened…

He hears Blaine sigh deeply. “I can’t do this anymore, Kurt, I’m sorry. I can’t go over those things again and again. It’s late, we’re both tired and I got classes tomorrow morning. I’m sorry if me being back at Dalton hurts you or if you don’t understand why this was the right step for me, but I can’t keep fighting with you even though we’re not together anymore…”

Another sigh. “Goodnight, Kurt.”

Blaine’s phone falls onto a pillow. Silence follows and Sebastian wonders if he should just try to sneak back towards the stairs. But then a gut-wrenching sob escapes Blaine’s throat and it’s like a magic spell, pulling Sebastian in. He just wants to wrap his arms around this poor boy besides the mean truths he just found out.

He takes a deep breath. He’s a Smythe, _Smythe’s don’t hide in the shadows_. He takes a few steps forward into the moonlight and clears his throat. Blaine’s head snaps up from where it was buried into his hands. His eyes widen.

“Sebastian…”, he whispers. Then, a little stronger but still confused: “How long have you been standing there?”

Sebastian looks down and shuffles his feet. When he realizes what he’s doing, he straightens his back. _Smythe’s are also not embarrassed._

“Long enough… you okay? Sounded like quite an intense conversation with that ex-boyfriend of yours.” Okay, that could’ve been a little smoother. Maybe Blaine’s words still stung a little.

Blaine lowers his gaze and, _wow, okay, he didn’t really want to make Blaine feel even worse._ He sighs and sits down next to him on the couch.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overhear but –”

“How much did you hear?” Blaine still doesn’t look at him.

“Well… some?” He looks at Blaine, hoping that this answer is enough. It’s obviously not when silence stretches on as Blaine keeps waiting for him to elaborate. “I heard… you arguing about you being back here and… probably the reason why you guys broke up and…” Now it’s him who averts his eyes. “About a guy named Chandler and that what we were talking about didn’t rally matter to you or whatever.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“What?”

“I didn’t say that what we talked about didn’t matter to me. I said, you trying to flirt with me didn’t matter because I was in a relationship.”

 _Oh_. He looks up and meets Blaine’s eyes. He looks serious and honest.

“I said that as flattering as it was, it was not enough to make me break up with my boyfriend or even cheat on him. What you and I talked about mattered a lot to me, though...”

Sebastian can’t stand to look at Blaine when he’s like that, it somehow feels too… intimate. Like Blaine could see right through him and Sebastian actually tries very hard to shape the image others have of him. Well, straight from the beginning, Blaine Anderson had been the exception.

“Sooo…” He needs to ask. “When you said that you told Kurt everything we talked about…?” _The divorce, his maman, Frédéric?_

Suddenly, he feels strong arms wrap around his middle and a head nestling into the crook of his neck on his left side. “I would never do that. Your stories are yours to share.” Sebastian releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Glad to hear that, Killer. And same.” He put and arm around Blaine’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “So, wanna share what you talked about? I promise to just make 5 ‘Kurt-is-a-girl’-jokes, max.”

“Sebastian…”, Blaine scolds but there is a small smile tucking at the corners of his lips.

Sebastian put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, 3 – I really can’t go lower than that, you need to give me something here.”

Blaine sits up again and somehow he misses the warmth of Blaine’s body, but he doesn’t say anything. Blaine obviously needs to collect himself.

“I was walking down the corridor with Nick and Beat. He made a stupid joke and I was still laughing when I took the call. I didn’t even look who it was, it rang, and I just answered, you know?”

Sebastian nods. “And it was Kurt?”

“He… I’ve never heard him talk to me like that, Seb. He was so… aloof? Cold? He was just like ‘Where are you now, Blaine?’. We haven't talked in weeks. He sounded like my mom when she knows exactly what I’ve been up to and disapproves but wants to give me a chance to come clean. So, I just said ‘at school’ which was true. Then he sighed – also like my mother when she’s really disappointed – and said that I knew what he meant and that I should just answer the question. That’s when I ended up here, I didn’t want to have this conversation in the middle of the halls.”

Blaine’s eyes started to fill with tears. “I told him that I was back at Dalton and that I was happy here, happier than I’ve been at McKinley. And he… he said that this was ridiculous. That McKinley was my home and that I can’t do that to all my friends there. That it would be dishonorable to join the Warblers when the New Directions welcomed me as one of their own. And it just feels like…I don’t know…”

“That he was hitting a little close to home?” _Please say no, please don’t change your mind, please don’t go back._

Golden eyes look up at him and he frowns. “Not like that… I know they understand. Well, some of them. And it was the right decision to come back. Dalton is my home, more than McKinley has ever been. It’s just… sometimes it does feel like I abandoned them.” He looks at the floor again.

“You had to do what’s best for you, B. It’s your life.” He looked at Blaine. “But you already know that…”

“It wasn’t only that. He… I… I didn’t know what to answer so I just said that McKinley has always been _his_ home and now that we’re no longer together, I decided to go back to _my_ home. And, you know, at McKinley – everything _hurts_ there, Sebastian.”

And that seems to do it, break the walls Blaine had build up to keep the tears in check. A sob ripples through his chest and then, tears are spilling freely down his cheeks. Sebastian just sits there, not knowing what to do. He had never been good with comfort. Awkwardly, he pats the other boy’s shoulder when suddenly, he has an armful of Blaine wrapped around his middle section again and his face pressing in Seb’s sweat-soaked t-shirt, but he doesn’t seem to care.

“Everything hurts there, Seb”, a muffled voice comes from under his chin. “The chair in the choir room where I sat when he sang ‘I have nothing’ for me. The auditorium where we practiced for his NYADA audition. Even the locker where I gave him my self-made promise-ring. There are memories everywhere, happier memories and they hurt because it will never ever be the same again. And that's just… I can't take it.”

The only thing Sebastian can do is wrap his arms around Blaine’s tiny frame (wow, he is so _small_ ) and burry his face in dark curls ( _thank god_ , Blaine had started to use less and less hair gel), mumbling soft assurances like “it’s okay” and “I’m here”.

“… broke up?”

 _Huh?_ “Excuse me, what?”

Blaine lifts his head a little. His eyes still shimmer with tears, mixing deep green and honey gold and it shouldn’t be so pretty, but gosh, _it is._ “Do you know why we broke up?”

Sebastian shifts his weight to accommodate Blaine a little better.

“Umm… no, not really. I mean, the boys talk, you know that better than anyone, gossip travels fast here. But no one knows for s –”

“I almost cheated.”

The confession hangs in the air, heavily. A pregnant pause.

“I didn’t, though. But almost. Kurt kind of did, too.”

Sebastian doesn’t know what to say. Maybe he is a little hurt that some other guy could obviously charm _**the** Blaine Anderson_ better than he could.

“He was no one. A guy that texted me on Facebook. Told me all the things I’ve been longing to hear since… well.” _Since you weren’t around to tell me anymore._ “It wasn’t… he was no one.” _It wasn’t like it was with you. “_ It didn’t mean anything but I needed it.” _I needed you._

Sebastian doesn’t know how to react or what to say. So, he chooses to do what he is comfortable with: Sarcasm.

“I have to say, Killer, I’m disappointed. If you wanted to have a little fun beside that vanilla-relationship of yours, all you had to do was ask”, he snarls and that is obviously the wrong thing to say because he can feel Blaine tense in his arms and slowly draw back.

“It was not about that. Eli was… he caught me in a weak moment. Kurt was leaving soon, I was unhappy, we fought all the time about the smallest things. Eli was… a distraction from all that. He didn’t ask for anything, but he was always there when I needed…”

There’s silence when Blaine doesn’t finish his sentence.

“… attention?”

Blaine’s eyes snap up.

“It’s okay, you know, we all want attention and appreciation, no one wants to feel invisible.”

Blaine’s gaze lowers again, and he nods.

“So, Hummel was already planning which life-size Barbara-poster to hang in his living room months before he was about to leave and you felt… left out?”

“There was nothing else on his mind”, he whispers. “Every conversation was about NYADA or New York or how he can’t wait to get out of here. And I was excited for him, really, but for me it was also like ‘I’m here, how can you say that you can’t wait to get away from me?’. Why would he say something like that without even thinking about my feelings?”

Tears filled eyes look up at him.

Sebastian sighs. He has no idea. Anybody forced to leave Blaine Anderson should be a crying mess trying to fit him into his suitcase. He hears Blaine chuckle.

“That’s very sweet of you to say.” _Oh, so he did say that out loud…_

“Well, you’re so tiny, you could probably fit in”, he adds, trying to save what was left of his cool after such an admission. He just receives a slap on his arm.

“Ouch, Anderson, that actually hurt? How can someone as small as you have so much strength? Have you been working out secretly?” He rubs his arm to emphasize his statement. Blaine just smiles and blushes. Oh, _blushing._

_Blushing is good. Blushing means he’s not crying anymore._

“I knew it, I thought that the Blazer looked a little tight around your biceps lately, Killer…”

 _More blushing._ Yes, he was back in the game after his emotional slip 2 minutes ago!

“You know, we could get you upstairs and you could show me what other part of your body could make clothing get tighter…”

Blaine shakes his head. Okay, yeah, that was probably a little much after what they just talked about. _Shit shit shit!_

“Sebastian, I’m just… I’m not there yet. Okay?”

 _Wait, what is that supposed to mean?_ That Blaine will one day be there, be ready for that? For what? Thoughts rush through his mind while his brain is trying to come up with an appropriate answer. After a few seconds of silence, his brain lands on: “Okay.” _Very original, Sebastian, applause for your wit!_

He repeats it nonetheless: “Yes, sure, okay.”

Blaine smiles and Sebastian really has no idea how to read that smile. It feels too intimate, too close for comfort, too promising of something he doesn’t even dare to think about. He needs to get out of the situation, _asap_.

“Okay, alright, come on, Killer, let’s get you cleaned up and into bed, it’s late and there’s classes tomorrow.”

Blaine snickers and no, it’s not an absolute beautiful sound, very much not. “Alright, _mum_!”

Sebastian gets up, pulling Blaine along before he wiggles a finger in front of his face. “Don’t talk to me like that, mister, or no phone for a week just because you’re cheeky!”

Blaine’s eyes widen with amusement and mock-fear: “Oh no, not my phone, Sebastian. I promise, I will be a good boy!” and Sebastian really wants to turn this into a dirty joke, _really_ , but Blaine said he’s not there yet and Sebastian can be patient.

He takes Blaine’s hand and together they head towards the stairs that lead to the Dalton dorms. Blaine could be worth the wait and, _wow, okay, where did that come from?_

Upstairs, he reluctantly let’s go of Blaine’s hand to head towards his room on the right while Blaine lives on the left. Before he turns around, he cups Blaine’s cheek and tilts the smaller boys head up: “So, are you okay?”

It’s a loaded question, he knows, and Blaine takes a while to answer but eventually he smiles a little smile and nods: “I will be. I will always love him, you know, the person I feel in love with. There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. I’ll be forever grateful for that. But I think…”, he takes a deep breath and maybe it’s Sebastian’s imagination but _is Blaine snuggling his cheek a little closer into his hand?_

“He was history with the slamming of the door. It’s over. For good. As much as I miss him sometimes. Being with him without really being with him? I will not play that part, it’s more than I can take. The show’s over.” He smiles up at Sebastian, turns and heads towards his room.

Sebastian stands there for a few more seconds before he, too, turns and heads towards his room. Maybe the much-needed shower can clear his mind.


	2. Next work: I am so much better than you

**Summary** :

He hates when Sebastian laughs about Barry’s jokes. They’re not even THAT funny. Blaine tells way funnier jokes, he does. Still, Sebastian is leaning in closer to Barry to whisper something in Barry’s ear that makes the other boy smile and Blaine hates that even more, that they seem to have inside-jokes. It’s only that this is very rude, Blaine thinks, not because he’s jealous. Of course not.  
Jealous!Blaine and kind of Oblivious!Seb. Got a little hurt-ish in the middle, whoops. Title from “I am so much better than you” Darren wrote for Royalties on Quibi.

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790509)

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily, the next piece just needs to be beta-read and then it will be ready for posting, whoop whoop! And I promise, it will be a little funnier because it's our cute Blainey-boy dealing with... not jealousy, of course not, he's not jealous, that would be ridiculous (yes, he is jealous!). Feel free to leave some love here with comments and kudos. You can find me on Tumblr (akfanficlove) and Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
